As the amount of content accessible via the Internet continues to grow, the importance of accurate and thorough web search capabilities continues to increase. Web search engines are used to identify documents on the Internet that satisfy a submitted query. In response to the query, the web search engines generate search results, often arranged in order of relevance, and present the search results to a user. The user is then able to follow links to the content represented by the search results, if desired.
The current state of web search relies heavily on explicit data about documents being retrieved, for example, anchor text, meta tags, the popularity of a site linking to or hosting the retrieved documents, keywords identified in the retrieved documents and/or surrounding links to the retrieved documents, and the like. While using explicit data may be sufficient for identifying documents relating to particular subject matter, the use of such explicit data by a search engine may not yield the most relevant and/or authoritative documents available. Furthermore, the use of explicit data such as keywords, anchor text, and/or the like, allow content sources to manipulate search results by artificially increasing the perceived relevance of a document.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.